Give Me Everything
by lizardwriter
Summary: AU Naomily oneshot. Emily's at a party and someone catches her eye. It's unbeta'd so errors are mine and in case you don't know: Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.


**A/N: I dunno how much more fanfic I'll be writing. I'm finding myself motivated less and less these days. That being said, this oneshot occurred to me while listening to "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull on the radio on the way home tonight, and, after some encouragement from FitchSwitch, decided what the hell. Hope you enjoy. It's unbeta'd so all errors are mine. **

**This is for FitchSwitch. Thanks for putting up with me and my ideas. ;) x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins or the characters or the song lyrics in the story. **

**.**

**.**

She's dancing in a sea of people, following the waves of bodies moving in a rhythmic pulse to the music. She's dancing all for herself, not like her sister and Effy, who are clearly dancing only for each other a few feet away (and, God, they really need to give up the pretence of just being best friends and fuck each other already).

She turns herself around slowly, moving her hips, letting them lead the rest of her upper body around, smile on her face (partially the drugs, partially the freedom in the motion and the moment), eyes wide, taking everything in.

There are people who would be dancing with her, if she'd let them, but she's not interested.

As the beats change and a new song comes on, one she recognises instantly and adjusts her movements easily to match the new rhythm of, her eyes trail across someone she'd noticed earlier.

Not just any someone.

It's a someone that completely took her breath away upon first sight. It's a girl, to be specific, with platinum blonde hair, stunning pale blue-green eyes, fair skin, and a shy smile. A girl whose jutted out chin indicates defiance, stubbornness, but whose crossed arms indicate defensiveness and a hint of insecurity. A girl who she's never seen before, but now that she has, she knows she has to get to know.

A girl who's leaning against the wall, foot tapping like she wants to dance, curious eyes looking back at her.

She eases through the crowd, still pulsing with the music, people parting as if aware that she's headed towards the girl lead by some unstoppable force like fate or destiny. That's what it feels like, at least, as she smiles coyly, and reaches out towards the girl.

She knows the next lines of the song, and as she grabs the girl's hand (accepted welcomingly) she sings them along with the smooth voice of the male singer, "Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em, 'Hey, give me everything tonight.'"

The girl smiles as Emily gives her hand a pull and spins her into her arms.

"Give me everything tonight," she repeats , voice lower this time as she sings along, right into the girl's ear, imploring her to do just that.

The girl fits perfectly against her, bodies pressing flush together as they move in sync. Their eyes lock as Emily slips a leg between her dance partners, their hips locking against each other as they sway in time to the music, their bodies combining to pulse perfectly in time like two chambers of the same heart.

She takes the girl's hands in hers and they raise their hands together slowly until they're above their heads, moving as their bodies twist together, cheeks side by side, breath hot in each other's ears, and Emily shuts her eyes, feeling even freer than she did before. The intoxicating scent of the girl's clean skin and flowery shampoo overwhelming the smell of sweat and beer that had surrounded her before.

She tilts her head back, and when she opens her eyes it's to the vision of their fingers intertwined, standing out against the crude disco light set-up that whoever it was whose house they were in had put together. Magenta, then green, then yellow flash across their hands alternately lighting them up and outlining them as dark against the light background. It would be easy to get lost in the simple beauty of that, of the way the light plays off their fingers as the girl squeezes her hands, but when she brings her eyes back down to the crook of the girls neck where blonde hair is curling slightly and she can make out a faint sheen of sweat illuminated by other lights, she knows there's far more beauty here to appreciate and she wants to get to know all of it. Intimately.

She brings their hands back down, letting go of the girl's hands so that she can slide her own around her waist. The girl follows in kind, and Emily settles her hands just above the girl's arse as she lets her eyes connect once again with the intoxicating blue of hers.

"Excuse me," she sings along with the song again, "but I might drink a little more than I should tonight. And I might take you home with me I could tonight. And baby I'ma make you feel so good tonight, 'cause we might not get tomorrow."

A shiver of excitement starts in the girl's body and ends in Emily's in one fluid movement that has her questioning exactly where it originated.

There's no mistaking her intentions. She means every word she sings to the girl in her arms as she lets her fingers move slowly on her lower back, slipping under the silky fabric of the girl's top to feel the soft skin beneath.

The girl bites her lower lip as she continues to hold Emily's gaze, before leaning in closer her lips brushing Emily's cheek as she murmurs, "I'm Naomi."

Whether it's the sound of her voice, low and velvety, or the feel of her breath and her lips ghosting against her skin that sets her ablaze, she's not sure, but she can feel the burn of desire settling low in her stomach as Naomi's hands glide slowly up her back and their bodies continue to move so fluidly together that she imagines it would be difficult for observers to discern where one of them begins and the other ends.

"Emily," she replies against Naomi's neck before placing a soft kiss there, just a gentle, barely there brush of lips on skin.

Naomi's hands tighten on her back momentarily, and Emily can practically feel the increased speed of the pounding in Naomi's chest echoing through her own.

She pulls her head back to look Naomi in the eyes again, and she's met with a clouded, lustful gaze.

Their hands start to stray with a bit more purpose now, finding any exposed flesh and moving to explore it as their bodies move against each other. Naomi slides the leg that's between Emily's further forward a bit and Emily can feel the intent in the gesture as their eyes burn into each other.

They sway and pulse and move in time with the rhythm, but neither of them's truly hearing the song anymore, they're just feeling the beat as Emily pushes up a little.

Their gaze breaks finally a split second before their lips meet, and Emily feels like the surging waves around her have just broken, crashing down on top of her as she drowns in Naomi's lips.

Her lips are greedy and hungry as they respond to Naomi's, her tongue eager as it swipes into Naomi's welcoming mouth.

She tastes sweet and minty, with a hint of tobacco and vodka thrown in, but it's the feeling that really captures Emily. It's the way that her lips feel like they never want to part from Naomi's and that Naomi's tongue and lips are kissing her back as if they're just as anxious to never leave.

In the background, a male voice is singing, "Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em 'Hey.'"

Emily wraps her arms tighter around Naomi, clutching the bare skin of her back with more intensity, pulling her in, loosing herself in the beauty of the kiss and the moment.

Naomi breaks away breathlessly, her lips so close that Emily can practically still feel them moving against her own, but too far away all at once, their chests rising and falling, swelling in time, pressed against each other. Emily wants to kiss her again, to close the minute gap between them.

Before she has a chance, there are words more gasped than sung against her lips, as Naomi requests, "Give me everything tonight," along with the song.

Emily slams their lips back together in response. It's a promise she feels all the way down to her bones that she'll give everything and more for as long as Naomi wants.


End file.
